Living Life
by AlphaChica
Summary: Rory's relationship with Dean is failing. The whole town thinks Rory and Jess are together even though they are not, they just live in the same house. Plus Rory keeps dreaming about a certain blond, throw in a screaming Paris and chaos ensues. Trory, LL
1. Crap Shack II

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**LIVING LIFE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm going to miss you," said Dean.

"Me too," replied Rory.

"I'll call you everyday," said Dean.

"Everyday," replied Rory.

"I love you," said Dean.

"Me too," replied Rory.

"It's just two weeks," said Dean "I'll be back in two weeks."

"I know," said Dean.

"I don't trust Jess," said Dean.

"He is like a big brother to me," said Rory.

"I doubt that he thinks of you as a little sister," scowled Dean.

"Dean, please," said Rory.

"Sorry I don't want us to fight right before I leave," said Dean.

"Me too," said Rory.

"I have to go to now," said Jess.

"I have to go now," said Dean.

"Bye," said Rory as Dean kissed her.

As she walked into the living room she found Jess on the floor with a bowl of popcorn, Loralai and Lane on the couch with a packet of Rolos, and M&Ms.  

"So Loralai did you notice anything unusual in that conversation?" asked Jess holding the T.V remote as a microphone.

"Oh nothing other than she refused to say I love you and I miss you to a guy that she is supposedly in love with," said Loralai.

"Guys chill, I got it," said Rory.

"There is no spark?" asked Lane.

"No spark," replied Rory.

"Sorry hun happens," said Loralai.

"No I mean with Dean it was just sparks, rub your feet on the carpet and touch someone," said Rory.

"Yeah that's a spark," said Lane in a patronizing voice.

"No I mean I never felt energy whenever we were within five-feet, hell I didn't even feel energy within five inches," said Rory laying her head down on Jess's lap.

"What?" asked Jess the only guy, who was clueless to the girl-talk that was happening.

"I mean aren't you supposed to feel flames with your true love? I mean Dean and I haven't even kissed with our tongues and we have been together for a annoyingly long time," said Rory then started to say something else but was cut off by Lane.

"Are you serious Henry and I have been kissing like that for a really long time," said Lane, once Lane got the courage to tell her parents about Henry they loved him even more than she did and even let them go on unsupervised dates together.

"He never made electricity shoot through my veins and I had one kiss with him and he used his tongue gradually and God I was like molten gold, I felt like flying, I felt the world tilt," sighed Rory.

"Huh?" asked Lane, Loralai, and Jess.

"I'm going to bed," said Rory leaving.

"Its 8:30," pointed out Loralai.

"And I'm so totally, totally confused, maybe I should go to bed to," said Jess. 

After Luke had the courage to fess up to Loralai after the whole Max incident they were inseparable.  Loralai even sold the old house and the four of them Luke, Loralai, Rory, and Jess moved into a bigger house. It was a house that even Emily Gilmore approved of the upstairs had five bedrooms, a master bedroom with an adjoining bath with a Jacuzzi tub.  The four other bedrooms were similar each pair shared a bathroom that you can go through from each bedroom.  One set is the guest bedrooms with a normal bathroom in the middle while the other set the one Rory and Jess shared had a Jacuzzi tub and all the works of the master bathroom.  That bathroom is very unique while Loralai 'persuaded' Luke to stick to a pastel blue and decorated the bathroom to fit both their tastes Rory and Jess couldn't agree on it for theirs.  Luckily there were two sinks and two different storage spaces, while one side of the room was lavender and filled with 'girly junk' ask Jess had eloquently put it the other side was green and had all the 'gross manly stuff' as Rory called them that Jess used.  It was a good thing that Dean didn't know about the rooming arrangements since there were numerous times both had waked in on either taking a bath that they had reached a very comfortable level.  The relationship however stayed strictly brother-sister, Dean however, with almost every member of the Stars Hollow community with the exception of Sookie, seem to think so otherwise.  It had only been a few short months that Rory and Jess had know each other but he fit in perfectly with the Gilmore girls or should I say soon to be Danes-Gilmore girls. 

Rory sat down on her bed and faced the open window, another reason that she wanted this room is because of the awesome view that it provided.  You can see the back of the inn the lake and the spectacular garden from this room and the other side was the woods so she got a very pleasant breeze and the room had two humongous windows on the sides that faced the outside.  This was a corner room and since Rory hadn't pulled down the curtains yet the moonlight streamed through with the stars twinkling in the background.  She went to the dresser and pulled out the last drawer and took out last year's yearbook.  There was only one signature, it was Tristan's and he had grabbed the book from her to put it in there.

~Mary,

You won't me immune to me forever.  Go to the concert with me.  Why fight the passion? You will always be mine.

~*~Tristan~*~

P.S I got an A on the biology test.

She smiled as she remembered the conversation on the piano bench.

RORY: Oh sorry. 

TRISTAN: No problem. 

RORY: I'm sorry. 

TRISTAN: About what? 

RORY: About you and Summer. 

TRISTAN: I don't want to talk about Summer. 

RORY: Ok. How'd you do on that biology test? 

TRISTAN: What? 

RORY: The test. It was hard wasn't it? 

TRISTAN: Yeah it was hard. 

RORY: I got a B+ 

TRISTAN: What are you doing? 

RORY: Talking about the test. 

TRISTAN: Why? 

RORY: Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer. 

TRISTAN: I don't. 

RORY: Ok, so I moved to biology. Sorry did you want to talk about Spanish? 

TRISTAN: You just loved it, didn't you? 

RORY: Loved what? 

TRISTAN: Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment. 

RORY: Not really. 

TRISTAN: Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it. 

RORY: I did not love it. 

TRISTAN: I really liked her too. 

RORY: Yeah I know. 

TRISTAN: So where's your boyfriend tonight? 

RORY: He's...not my boyfriend anymore. 

TRISTAN: Why not? 

RORY: He didn't want to be. 

TRISTAN: Idiot. 

RORY: So is Summer. 

TRISTAN: You think you'll get back together? 

RORY: He was pretty set in his decision. 

TRISTAN: When did it happen? 

RORY: Yesterday. 

TRISTAN: Wow. 

RORY: It was our three-month anniversary. 

TRISTAN: That sucks. 

RORY: Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will? 

TRISTAN: No, no. No, no, no, no, no. 

RORY: So no? 

TRISTAN: No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while. 

RORY: Oh that's ok. 

TRISTAN: It is? 

RORY: Well no, but you're sad. 

TRISTAN: Yeah well. I am sorry. 

RORY: I accept your apology. 

TRISTAN: Oh man, it's a great party huh? 

RORY: Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading. 

TRISTAN: You are very odd, you know that? 

RORY: Thank you. 

TRISTAN: You're welcome. [He kissed me I pulled away crying] I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something? 

RORY: No it's not you. It's just - I have to go. 

Then I had to run out crying like a stupid little girl.

Somehow this entry seemed like a promise to her and she desperately hoped that it would be a promise.  Rory then flipped the page and came to face the picture of them on the bench discussing the kiss.   After she saw the picture Rory tracked down Mark, who had taken the picture and bribed to sell her the negatives and all copies of it, and gave him even more money to keep his mouth shut.  She had to dip a little into her trust fund since she only had two hundred on hand and he wanted three hundred for the whole deal.  She smiled thinking about it, Louise and Madeline thought that she didn't know about all the things Tristan had pulled but she did, Rory only hoped that this phase would pass quickly. 


	2. Confusion

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LIVING LIFE 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at Chilton was very dreadful for Rory as it was Friday and the teachers were piling on homework for the weekend, but there was one thing that made the day worthwhile.

"Hey Mary," whispered a seductive behind her.

"What?" whispered Rory as she turned around to come face to face with none other than Tristan.

"Miss me?" asked Tristan and in response got a hug from Rory "I take it you did."

"Of course, friends miss each other when the other is gone," said Rory "even if you didn't think so I did."

"I thought you hated me," said Tristan.

"I'm not perfect," said Rory.

"Could have fooled me," said Tristan walking to their first class.

"Hello everyone welcome to another day of History," said the teacher "I'm going to divide the class into four groups of seven people each and you all have to come up with a country and find out ways to establish a government, economy, raw materials, military, navy, air force, industries, and all other things.  You have a month to work on this, today and everyday in class next week.  Group #1: Brad, Mark, Tristan, Louise, Carly, Paris, and Rory."

"Why is it that we always end up in a group together?" asked Rory.

"Fate?" asked Tristan.

"God I'm going to be sick," said Brad.

"Whose house for tonight?" asked Paris no one raised their hand.

"Then I guess mine," said Rory.

"Fine, we'll do that why don't we just meet at Luke's?" asked Paris.

"I really don't care," said Rory.

"I'll give everyone directions, Rory I'll give you a ride," said Paris.

"Great," said Rory.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Paris.

"Haven't gotten any sleep in a week," said Rory.

"Why?" asked Louise "boyfriend keep you up?"

"Nope," said Rory the bell rang preventing from any more questions to be asked.

"So what's up?" asked Paris walking to her locker with her.

"Jess," said Rory banging her head on the locker.

"Poor baby," said Paris sarcastically.

"What? I offered to set you two up, you won't listen to me," said Rory agitated.

"I want him to ask me," yelled Paris.

"And bashing him on the head with Tolstoy's War and Peace really did the work," yelled Rory.

"Of course he would anything you tell him too," yelled back Paris now walking away.

"What is that supposed to mean Geller?" yelled Rory at her retreating back.

"What's going on?" asked Tristan to one of his friends.

"This has been going on for a while," said Todd.

"They scream, bitch, fight no one else knows about what," said Mark.

"When did they become so close?" asked Tristan.

"Who knows," said Michael "this is just very entertaining for the rest of us."

"Well you are the one who is sleeping with the guy," yelled Paris as she ducked into the bathroom.

"I resent that accusation," yelled Rory at the gasps heard from the gathered crowd even some teachers were watching this display with amusement.

"Well you are," yelled Paris coming back out "deny that you both were in bed together last night, and the night before, deny Dean doesn't know about what's going on?"

"You such a dork," yelled Rory.

"Deny it Loralai Leigh I don't hear you denying it," yelled Paris.

"Well," there was a short pause as everyone waited for her to deny those accusations flung at her by Paris "you are taking that out of context," there was a huge gasp from the crowd.

"But its technically true," said Paris walking out of the door.

"He screams your name in his sleep," yelled Rory back at her.

"Does not," yelled Paris coming back in. 

"Does too," yelled Rory.

"Does not," yelled Paris.

"Does too," yelled Rory.

"Does not," yelled Paris.

"Does too," yelled Rory.

"Does not," yelled Paris.

"Does too," yelled Rory.

"Does not," yelled Paris.

"Does too," yelled Rory then added "how would you know he doesn't I'm the one sleeping with him."

"Because your you, your Loralai's daughter you can easily make it up," said Paris.

"I have proof he does," said Rory "I taped him once for blackmail purposes."

"You didn't," said Paris.

"Of course I did," said Rory "it's me, and Lane knows too."

"Well I don't want to hear it," said Paris.

"Why? Because you're scared that it might be true? That he might return your feelings? That you can actually live happily ever after? That he is spoiling all your well-made plans? That he might actually challenge you? And your not willing to take that risk of actually letting your heart on the line?" asked Rory.

"At least I'm more willing than you ever were or are right now," said Paris.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Rory "I love Dean."

"Then why does he not know about Jess? Why doesn't he know about what happened at Madeline's party? Why didn't you telling him you loved him before? Why didn't you say anything yesterday? Why didn't you tell him you loved him until you knew for certain it would be valid? You are worse than me, at least I'm not hiding behind anything, and Jess knows my feelings.  But you are being a hypocrite, you tell me to take the plunge when you are not ready to do it yourself.  Stop using Dean, stop hiding behind your mask, stop denying yourself what you deserve," yelled Paris.

"I'm not good enough for him, but you are good enough for Jess and that is the difference Paris, end of discussion," said Rory walking away.

"I'm never talking to you until you realize that you are wrong," yelled Paris back at her and walking the other way.

Whispers broke out among everyone in the crowd "this is the second time a triangle between them has happened," said Mark.

"When was the first one?" asked Tristan.

"You, Rory and Paris," said Michael "man I wish I was in that town when the three of them meet."

"Why is Paris ready to give up this guy? She obviously loves him," said Tristan.

"Maybe she believes that Rory is better suited for him," said Todd.

"No, because she know that guy loves her too, you heard Rory say she taped him screaming her name," said Tristan "did they say Rory is sleeping with him?"

"Sorry dude," said Mark.

"Why?" asked Tristan.

"We know you're into her," said Michael.

"That was the past you guys," said Tristan sighing.

"First loves die hard man," said Todd.

"But they hopefully die," said Tristan walking away.

HE HE CONFUSION, WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN STARS HOLLOW??  I'M THINKING FIGHT TRISTAN/JESS, JESS/RORY, RORY/PARIS ONE?? ALL?? VOTE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Lalelalalelelalalalala

**_Thank you everyone who reviewed this story._**

**Dodgerluv: This is a R/T and P/J fic and the thing is, Rory won't admit to being in love with Tristan while Paris admits to being in love with Jess.  Rory want Paris and Jess to go out but Paris is too scared and Jess knows this too so he is giving her time.  But Paris is pissed that Rory won't admit to even liking Tristan and for not getting out of the false relationship with Dean that she is hiding behind.  I don't know if that made sense to you if it didn't e-mail me at ChennaiChica@dangerous-minds.com **

Sorry everyone of not having a fight secen in this chapter there will be more than one later I promise.

ENJOY THE STORY 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**LIVING LIFE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Both Rory and Paris decided to forget about the fight in the hallway and made up in the bathroom, and everyone was of course very confused to say the least when they were walking towards their lockers gossiping no less.

"So Patty and Babbett were like no way and Taylor was like yes way," said Rory talking animatedly, Tristan and the rest of his friends who were standing by his locker were looking on in puzzlement.

"Oh my God so they were actually fighting over that?" asked Paris.

"Yeah and the scary part was, Paris you better sit down," said Rory dramatically.

"Come on Gilmore it can't be that bad," said Paris.

"Luke agreed with Taylor," said Rory as Paris gasped and let out a short scream and slumped against the lockers.

"The world as we know it is going to end," said Paris.

"Don't worry my mom brought in the pink flamingos and everything is okay now," said Rory. 

"Oh good I almost had a heart attack," said Paris.

"So then Taylor goes into this rage where he brings up literally everything and then the Andrew started to throw lava goop at Taylor," said Rory.

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Paris.

"Because we didn't want to waste money on a lava lamp to get the lava goop," said Rory opening Paris's locker and twenty things fell out.

"Dare I ask why your stuff is in my locker?" asked Paris.

"I couldn't remember my comb this morning," said Rory.

"That makes sense, Tristan, Brad, Mark here are the directions to go to Stars Hollow and enter the store with the sigh that say's William's Hardware," said Paris handing them each a sheet.

"I almost forgot, so Jess and I are walking to the bus stop this morning and an gave me this, one for you and one for me," said Rory handing her a shirt she opened hers and it said "Loralai and Luke FINALLY." 

"This is genius I have to wear one that say almost the same thing when you and him get together," said Paris.

"Not unless you want THE picture in the front page of the Franklin," said Rory referring to the picture that Loralai took when they dressed Paris up in a very skimpy dominatrix outfit.

"You wouldn't," said Paris so pale it almost made the guys standing near them ask if she was okay.

"I can imagine the headline _Paris Geller's Secret Life, _I bet Tristan, Mark and Brad would love to see the picture right now," said Rory turning to her back pack.

"I will steal you a pot of Luke's coffee if you don't show them the picture," blurted out Paris.

"Okay lets go," said Rory.

"I knew that was the worst idea that I have ever had, that and falling in love," said Paris.

"No I think falling in love with Jess was the worst thing you ever did, why would you willingly want to spend the rest of your mortal life with him?  I mean I live and sleep in the same bed as him and he just bugs the hell out of me," said Rory.

"That's cause you don't truly love him," said Paris.

"Before I resort to saying duh let's split I need coffee," said Rory.

"You need a room with padded walls," said Paris.

"Paris honey you are becoming blonder by the day," said Rory "why do you keep repeating known facts?"

"Lets go," said Paris grabbing Rory and walking towards the parking lot.

"A lot has changed since I left," said Tristan at their retreating backs and turned to his friends "care to explain?"

"When you find out let us know," said Mark.

"Lets go," said Tristan walking to the parking lot.

~*~Luke's~*~

"I miss one meeting and everything is turned upside down," said Paris as the rest of them came in.

"What is Henry doing here?" asked Rory.

"Oh Mrs. D couldn't find a group to put me in so she put me in yours," said Henry "that is okay right?"

"Um, sure it is," said Rory uncertainly.

"Of course it is," said Paris hesitantly.

"Why what's wrong with Henry being in our group?" asked Tristan.

"Nothing," said both girls together.

"If this is about Lane I understand," said Henry "I'm sure both of us are adults that can handle the situation.  Even though I think that it was the dumbest thing I have ever done and I want her and I'm going to try and talk to her."

"Uh oh," said both girls together.

"Paris," said Rory.

"Oh no, you were involved in this way longer than me and no way in hell am I facing the wrath of Lane Kim," said Paris.

"Why don't we put our personal lives on hold and just work on the project for now?" asked Rory.

"I'm going to go change I'll be right back," said Paris going upstairs.

"So any ideas?" asked Rory taking charge.

"Shouldn't we wait for Paris?" asked Carly.

"Hey Rory," said a girl from behind them it was Cindy the head of the JV cheerleading team at Stars Hollow she wore her uniform.

"Yes Cindy what's up," asked Rory.

"I was just wondering if you and Dean are still together, I mean everyone knows that you have the hots for Jess and well you know," said Cindy.

"Wait what?" asked Rory "who exactly told you that?"

"Well Laura told me who heard it from her mom, who heard it from Mrs. Davis who heard it at the PTO meeting from Lisa's mom who heard it from her mother who is good friends with Babbett who heard it from Miss. Patty who heard it from Jackson who over heard Sookie and your mom talking that you kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding and that is why you went to Washington," said Cindy.

"Well you can't believe everything Loralai says," said Paris taking her seat wearing dark jeans with rhinestones that spelled _Paris _on one of her back pockets and wore a clingy multi-colored shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it "hi Cindy."

"Hi Paris so you didn't kiss Jess?" asked Cindy confused.

"No I didn't go to Washington because I kissed Jess," said Rory.

"And Dean still doesn't know?" asked Cindy.

"No he doesn't and he's not going to either right Cindy?" asked Rory.

"No he's not, but Rory that is so unlike you to actually do something like that to Dean," said Cindy "especially when Paris and Jess are together.'

"Wait what Paris and Jess are not together, and Paris totally denies any involvement with Jess," said Paris Cindy backed away.

"Paris honey you are talking in third person about yourself," said Rory "bye Cindy you are going to be late for practice."

"Oh shoot thanks for reminding me Rory," said Cindy leaving.

"Paris totally denies any involvement with Jess?" asked Rory turning to Paris.

"What? I do," said Rory.

"Hello there are other people here who what to know what's going on," said Louise.

"That's just too bad Louise," said Paris "you are not going to know anything."

"Wait what about Jamie?" asked Rory.

"What about Jamie? He's in New Jersey and I'm here," said Paris.

"I think our country should be self-sufficient," said Brad.

"That might be a bad thing." Said Paris and a discussion was well under way.

Two hours, eight burgers, eight orders of fries and three pots of coffee later the Chiltonies left.


End file.
